


SymbiOT3

by JotunVali



Series: The turbulent lives of Venom's followers [2]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Other, symbiot3, telenovela drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Set after the current Venom comics 9th issueFlash is brought back to life and has to live with Eddie, their symbiotic other who'd came back too and Eddie's little brother Dylan. This newly blended family currently lives in a squat since Eddie's basically homeless, Flash is supposed to be dead, Dylan is a child and the symbiote... is a symbiote.Eddie learns things he's never thought to believe one day. Believe he might actually be loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight. Flash gulped his glass of water as he couldn’t help gazing at his strange new made-up family. Including the man who used to attempt-murder him a hundred times a day. And his secret little brother. And of course, his ex mission slimy partner, sprawled over Eddie’s large pecs.

“D’you even know how cute y’all look?” He mumbled.

**Do we?**

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

**We never sleep, Flash.**

“Don’t you? I can’t either.”

**Why?**

“Don’t know. Maybe I’m still not used to the fact I’ve actually died and been brought back to life. By none other than sleeping beauty here.” Flash chinned up at Eddie.

**We brought you back cause we needed your help. And because we missed you.**

“How come there are so many people hating such a sweet creature like you?” He stroked the symbiote. “Oh well, after all I’ve lived until now, nothing, not even a surprise resurrection, should surprise me anymore.”

**We could hardly notify you in advance.**

“You have a point here, bud.” The ex soldier chuckled. “Still, I wonder how the people I know will react. I mean, one day you go to the funeral of your friend, your son, your brother, your teacher, and the other day you meet him chilling in the park, punching evil aliens.”

**Andi punched you harder though.**

“Well, how would _you_ react if someone you love died before your eyes and suddenly reappeared fresh and healthy without any explanation? Anyway, I’m glad she’s doing well and still as tough as before. As much as a orphan teenage girl living on her own can be at least.”

**She’s better now she knows you’re alive. With Mania gone, she feels less lonely now she has you again. We know that feeling too well…**

“Aww, you’re not gonna whine, aren’t ya? You must be the less lonely being here with three lovely blondes around you!” Flash grinned, petting the symbiote.

**You’re right! We’ve never been so surrounded before! I mean, in a good way! Cops don’t count.**

The former Thunderbolt started to laugh. His gooey friend really was too cute.

**Why do you laugh? That’s wasn’t funny!**

“Oh no, it just was very adorable!” He gave the Klyntar his brightest smile. “So you have a thing for blondes?”

**Maybe I have. Blond hair is… pretty.**

“Ah? So if I or mister golden cub here haven’t been pretty, you’d have left us like the shallow symbiote you are?”

 **No! I’ve stayed because you two see me like a living creature with feelings! Because you don’t see me as evil, deviant, gross or as a weapon! Because you are loving me and I love both of you!** The enamored symbiote claimed out.

“Hey hey, calm down, buddy. I just was teasing you.” Flash soothed them. “So you allow me to dye my hair blue or pink?”

**You can do both. It would look good on you.**

“Any color would look good on me.” Flash swayed off his hair.

**That’s true.**

The Klyntar symbiote and the human hero couldn’t help laughing together. Flash had almost forgotten how good it felt to be with his alien half. How it felt he could do anything like carrying a mountain on his back or smashing an iron giant or flying between skyscrapers… It felt so… right.

 **Eddie? You’re awake, Eddie.** His gooey friend noticed.

“What? Shit, sorry. Maybe we were too loud.” He apologized.

 **You’re sad? Don’t like it when you’re sad.** The symbiote rubbed black tendrils under Eddie’s eyes.

“Sorry, we should… we should go back to sleep too.”

**That’s not why Eddie’s sad.**

“Why then? Did you… have a nightmare?”

**No, he…**

“Rather a dream. Beautiful one.” Eddie finally answered.

“That’s a weird reaction to a-” Flash started.

**Jealous.**

“What?”

**Eddie’s jealous.**

“Why are you always so loud?” The misanthropic host flamed up. “Like I need him to know it!”

**Eddie…**

“Hey, calm your tits, big blondie! Little friend just wanna help! Plus, I remind you there’s a child who needs to sleep here.” He pointed at Dylan.

“Fair point. **_I_ ** need to sleep too.” Eddie grumbled as he pretended to go back asleep. “You can play the gossip girls in the kitchen for all I care.”

**But Eddie…**

“The thing is you **_do_ ** care, grumpy bear. And I don’t need to be bonded to our space buddy to know it.”

Eddie closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

“Whatever. Come, little buddy. Let’s go _gossip_ about the boorish boy elsewhere.”

The unsure Klyntar regretfully bonded with Flash who walked with black vinyl legs to the living-room. The latter sat down on a worn out couch. As a former serviceman, he wasn’t picky as for material comfort but he wished he was back at his apartment -which probably wasn’t his anymore- rather than in that rusty squat.

**We left Eddie all alone. And sad. Hate it when he’s sad.**

“No worries. I bet he’ll get here in less than one minute. Let’s count. One, two…”

“Hey, uh… guys…”

“Wow, seems I’ve underestimated my clairvoyance skills.”

“Quit the comedy show, Thompson! It’s annoying.” Eddie grumbled.

“Why? You think I’m making fun of you?”

“...”

“Did you… did you think we were making fun of you earlier?” Flash asked in a more concerned tone.

“I don’t care if I’m made fun of. If I did, I’d have blown off my brains long ago. Well, I did try the thing lots of times but… it wasn’t due to that.”

“Gosh, Brock… You’re so gifted to lighten up the mood… I assure you it’s impossible to laugh at someone like that.”

While the two men were avoiding each other’s look, the symbiote slowly crawled up from Flash’s thighs. Two white eyes shimmered out.

**You were trying to kill yourself when we met, Eddie.**

“I did. And you saved me, darling.” Eddie gave his first smile since forever.

 **Didn’t save you well, though. You tried to do it again later.** The symbiote whined as they were rubbing their small black head against the bearded cheek again.  

“Well, we’re more alike than I thought then.” The space knight sighed.

 **Flash too?** The symbiote freaked out. **No! Please! No brains off! Brains are prettier inside of your head!** They almost splashed over Flash’s face.

“Hey, calm down.” He tried to smile. “That was long ago. Before I met you, gooey snake.”

The Klyntar formed a snake’s tongue and softly hissed. “Ha ha! That’s the cutest snake ever.” Flash laughed.

Eddie gathered all his mental strength not to squeal.

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful, so perfect together.” He contemplated the playful pair.

**Can’t be perfect without you, Eddie.**

“That’s sweet love, but we both know… _the three of us_ know that’s not true. Mister soldier here treated you way better than I ever could. And I had you much longer than him.” Eddie lamented.

Flash felt shame skyrocketing inside for he used to think about Eddie that same way. Used to saw him as a symbiote rabid abuser and/or a psychopath and nothing else. And never bothered to keep his mouth shut about it.

“Please Eddie, cut the self-flogging…” He put his hand over Eddie’s. “If you’re such a dreadful monster, then explain how we’re at least two to love you. And who knows? Maybe you have secret admirers somewhere.”

“No one likes Venom!” Eddie exploded. “While everyone loved the Agent Venom! And that’s just common sense! I know how easy it is for you to play the good guy, how you love being nice…! But don’t lie to me! You and our… _your_ symbiote must be the last people likely to just _remotely_ like me! I’ve tried to kill both of you countless times! Claiming **_I_ ** was on the good side! Flash, I’ve tried to kill the hero of your life, Spiderman so many times I’ve lost count! I just…” Eddie noticed tears were rolling out of his eyes. “I just can’t believe you… when you say you love me. It’s so… impossible…”

**No. Eddie, don’t cry.**

“Ok. Little buddy, I have to ask you something.” Flash whispered something inaudible to the symbiote. “Can you do that?”

**Of course! That’s the easiest thing to do!**

Symbiote started to crawl again from Flash, this time to reach Eddie’s heart.

“Wha…? What are you doing? What’s-?”

Flash tenderly squeezed his hand.

“I think a symbiote filled with my own feelings will give you a better answer than a long speech.”

Eddie apprehensively stared at Flash whose face was just a few inches away from his.

Oh God… so much love… so much affection… just for him? Eddie Brock? He suddenly felt such a high, such a limitless amount of bliss all at once, like he never felt before, it almost scared him. Such a burning, tender love clashing against his merciless lifelong self-hatred almost physically hurt. As thin tears dripped down, he let Flash kiss him. He had never kissed a man before. Not so different from kissing a woman, except for the beard guys like him maybe. Was Flash even liking it?

 **Of course he is!** The Klyntar flamed up inside Eddie’s thoughts. **Why would he kiss someone he doesn’t like? Are his feelings you’re feeling right now not enough proof?**

Eddie didn’t need more pushing to finally kiss his warrior back, daring to caress Flash’s cheek.

_I love him. Yes, I love him! He’s cute, he’s brave, kind, he’s perfect! How come I’ve never realized it before?_

Eddie turned a bit wilder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash makes the most serious mistake of his new life.

Finally getting a bit exhausted after his fiery kiss -had he ever kissed in such a passionate way before?- Eddie doubted. What if this sudden surge of adoration for Cutie Pie Thompson simply came from his other, so fond of the space warrior since ever? What if his blunt reaction only came from his _other’s_ feelings?

**Eddie, I’ve left your body when you started to kiss Flash. I’ve also loved it by the way.**

“Wow... I can’t remember... the last time my mouth was that washed out!” Flash panted.

“So-Sorry!” Eddie blushed and looked away, ashamed. “I didn’t mean to… I’ve… never felt like… that… before.”

“I’ve always suspected I also turned guys on but… wow. Just wow.”

“Well, I’ve never… suspected... you might… like me. Let alone that much.”

 **Now you can’t doubt it when someone say they love you, Eddie.** The satisfied alien proudly nodded.

“You mean you wouldn’t have tried or just asked me to kiss you if you didn’t believe me?” Flash enquired.

“I… I needed to be sure before… ugh. I just…” Flustered Eddie stammered.

 **Eddie hates kissing people who don’t love him back!** The symbiote revealed.

“And now I learn the fearful Eddie Brock is a romantic gentleman!” The space warrior grinned. “Why wouldn’t I love you indeed?”

“No, seriously, how can you like me?” Eddie insisted with disbelieving eyes.

“That’s what I wonder every single day of my life. Maybe cause we’re alike.”

“Again with that? You were… you _are_ a hero.”

“So are you, silly testosteronized bull! You’ve recently slain an evil space dragon! Like a valiant knight! Almost burning yourself to a crisp!” Flash tried to cheer him up.

“That doesn’t… I still  have killed people!”

“So have I! What d’you think a soldier’s job is?”

“But you have saved lives.”

 **So have we!** “So have you!” Flash and symbiote exclaimed simultaneously.

“That’s what you did with the skinny space god, didn’t you? And according to this little guy’s memory...” He petted the alien. “...it hardly was your first time.”

**He’s right, Eddie! We saved people! We saved the world! We’re heroes!**

“You…! Ugh! Both of you… why are you so nice… why are you two even still here? You’re the ones I wronged the most! And that’s an understatement! Are you two masochistic?”

“If so, then we’re even more alike.” Midtown former quarterback kissed Eddie a second time.

The latter couldn’t help feeling like on a fluffy warm cloud. The cosmos agent’s kisses were so tender. And gentle.

“You two…” Eddie tries to form a proper sentence. “... could find a better host… who treats you right, whose head’s not wanted by the cops, the military, the villains, the heroes, his own father, a fucking god of primary chaos,... literally everyone!... someone who won’t try to kill you every other days.”

“And yet we’re still here, you weeping teddybear.” Flash caressed the hairy cheek.

 **Love** **_you_ ** **, Eddie. Don’t want someone else. We want to be together. Forever.** The gooey black noodle mimicked the ex-soldier by rubbing itself on their human husband’s other cheek. They could feel Eddie’s facial muscles forming something like… a smile?

* * *

After having pulled out the couch -it was sofa bed; what a coincidence, Flash found himself on top of his beefcake blond journalist. Facing each other. Both shirtless. And blushing. And shifty-eyeing. Well aware of each other’s same wish through their alien connection. Clusters of fireworks were cracking and exploding inside of the space agent’s head. He’d never been more certain of his sexual orientation than now; scrutinizing his partner’s godlike, brawny, hunky, absolutely beautiful body. So beautiful Flash might sob. His face burned so much he thought he was back in Mephisto’s Hell. Or maybe he had just stopped breathing. His cheeks were burning, his heart was burning, his crotch was burning -and hard.

“Have you... ever done it with a man?” He asked with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Eddie wondered if doing it with an genderless Klyntar alien counted. He softly shook his head.

“Have you?” He asked.

“No. I used to dream of doing it with Spiderman though.” Flash daydreamed before he quickly remembered his childhood hero never really had any cordial meeting with his boyfriend. “Oh, no! I didn’t mean…”.

It felt like an old volcano just got into an ardent eruption. Well, two volcanoes actually. Neither did his dear darling hold any positive memory of Parker. Eddie sharply got up from the couch.

“Wait. Eddie, I’m sorry…” Flash pleaded.

“Save your breath, Thompson.” A pair of muscular shoulders warned him. Eddie couldn’t face his boyfriend anymore. He wasn’t even sure if Flash would still be his boyfriend within the next minutes. He clenched his jaw and fists out of fear he might say or do worse than just coldly turning his back.

_Of course he still loves Parker. He’s his lifelong hero and friend. Surely the first guy Flash was gay for. Even your symbiote still likes Parker a bit despite all the pain that bastard put them through. What were you thinking, Brock? That Spiderman’s #1 fan could love you more than his idol? That he could love you at all? You’re one of Spiderman’s enemies! You’re a criminal! While even if it tears my innards apart to admit it, Parker’s a hero! Flash loving you just never made any sense!_

Eddie’s shoulders started to tremble while he was fighting not to let his tears passing through his squeezed shut eyelids.

_You’re a criminal and you’re stupid, Eddie Brock!_

**No! You’re not stupid, Eddie! You’re just hurt. We can feel it. And we don’t like it.** The symbiote said out loud.

“Eddie, I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry. I should have known it’s not… it’s still not really true love between you and Peter. I’m sorry.”

**See? Flash is sorry. He didn’t mean to hurt us.**

“I wonder if it’s really true love between the two of us.” Eddie bluntly spat, glaring back at Flash.

The latter and the Klyntar gasped.

**That’s so mean, Eddie!**

“I’m a criminal, love! I’m a villain! So of course I do mean things!” Eddie retorted.

 **But you** **_do_ ** **love Flash! You don’t want to be a villain or mean! You are hating what you’ve just said right now!**

“Stop talking…” Eddie begged as one thick tear ran along his cheek.

 **We know Flash loves us back! We know he didn’t mean to hurt us!** The symbiote insisted.

“Buddy, leave him alone.”

 **No! Eddie** **_hates_ ** **being alone!** The black space noodle screamt back. **I didn’t like it either when Flash talked about the Spider. It brings painful memories to me too. But I know, we know it doesn’t mean Flash does not love us. You know it, Eddie.** They almost wept.

Eddie gathered all his strength not to burst in tears.

“I-I’m sorry, Eddie… If... if you want to leave… or… me to leave...”

“I don’t want to.” Eddie breathed.

 **Eddie?** The Klyntar bobbed up and smiled.

“I’m the one here… who should be sorry… oh not just for all the tons of disastrous shit I’m responsible of… also for hoping… you may forget… about Parker… or… oh what a selfish blockhead I can be...” He let his eyes cry.

“Or what?” The gentle ex-guardian put his hand over Eddie’s right shoulder.

“Or replace him… with me…” Eddie admitted in a strangled voice.

That sentence left the former agent Venom wide-eyed.

“I know, I know it’s stupid... and incredibly arrogant to… I can’t… I can’t ask you to forget about your hero… I can’t ask you something… so horrible… only... a heartless monster would do so… I-I know you wouldn’t be what you are… without… Parker... I know you wouldn’t even be still alive if you didn’t love Spiderman but…” Eddie covered his drowning eyes.

 **No. Don’t cry, Eddie.** The compassionate alien tried to wipe away his tears with two thin tendrils.

Eddie felt a pair of warm arms embracing him from behind. Flash sighed.

“And here I thought my bullying phase was over.” He lamented.

 **Flash is not a bully! He’s a hero!** The full of love symbiote protested.

“So did I believe, little friend. Yet it seems… I still hurt the people I love.” Flash cried against his likely to be soon ex-boyfriend’s solid back.

 **But you didn’t mean to! You didn’t want to hurt us! Eddie and I also hurt each other before! And look! We’re still together and we love each other even more than before!** The Klyntar purred against Eddie’s beard.

The trio remained silent a few minutes. Time for Eddie to think and caress Flash’s knuckles, for Flash to sink into the warmth of his beloved’s skin and for the symbiote to be prepared for any outcome.

“Do you… do you hate me, Eddie?” The ex-cosmos agent asked.

“How is it even possible to hate you?” Eddie almost snapped, his hand holding tightly Flash’s.

**Stop being angry, Eddie, please.**

“You… didn’t do anything wrong, Flash. My… love.” There really weren’t a better fitted term. “I shouldn’t… take everything so personally when it’s about Spiderman. I didn’t live... what _you_ lived. I can’t… forbid you to love him. Hell, I don’t have any right to take him away from you!”

“I love _you_.” Flash whispered.

“It’s so weird.” Eddie smiled without any trace of joy on his face. “I hate him for what he’s done to our darling but… I might like him for what he’s done to you.”

“He helped me many times when I was down. He helped me to become what I am. That’s true. But he’s not my boyfriend. And he will never be!” Flash asserted, hugging Eddie tighter.

“He’s better than me, sweetheart. We both met him yet turned out _very_ differently. That implies a lot, don’t you think? I’d perfectly understand if you chose him over me.”

“Maybe he’s better, but I remember you and our symbiote pal helped me a lot too!  And… I might dislike Spidey a bit… when he tried to murder my only ray of hope -that’s you, sweet buddy- in my messy life, then tore ‘em away from me! Claiming it was for my own _good_ !” Spiderman’s #1 fan gritted his teeth.

Yes, Spiderman had inspired him a lot to become a superhero himself, but if his beloved symbiotic mate hadn’t been there, Flash would have remain a sorry depressed slob, unable to help or save anybody; let alone himself. Peter knew _NOTHING_ about what they lived together and he dared to claim he was protected him? Flash recalled he felt tremendously hurt and betrayed back then. Even tried to fly away from Peter so he could keep his space buddy safe.

“Anyway… if I could choose a boyfriend among all the guys I met in my life, I’d still choose you!”

Eddie remembered when Spiderman tried to kill his darling for the umpteenth time while he wanted to bond with them again. Flash was there to take them back too; asserting Eddie would only hurt them again. Well, the agent Anti-Venom had got it right after all. Eddie effectively harmed his precious love later. Gulping down these cursed pills...

 **You helped us a lot too, Flash!** The symbiote joyfully pecked the space fighter’s lips.

“Thank you. My help was less meaningful compared to yours though.”

**No! You’ve also saved my life! You’ve brought me back to my planet to cleanse me from my unhealthy rage! It equals saving a life!**

“Oh… I should have proposed to you when we met…” Flash longingly sighed.

“Yeah… you should have…” Eddie mumbled.

“Didn’t you listen?? I love you too!” The annoyed space warrior growled.

Both his lovers stared at him with wide eyes.

“Ugh!” Flash ruffled his hair with an embarrassed look. “You’re not the only people… to have temper issues... I-I’m sorry, Eddie. I… I won’t force you in anything. I’ll… ugh! I’ll just go.” He grabbed up his shirt.

“No!” **No!**

Eddie and his other caught Flash’s arm at the same time.

“W **e** ’r **e**   n **o** t **h** i **n** g   **w** i **t** h **o** u **t**   y **o** u!” They both cried out.

Something shorted out inside of the ex-agent’s brain. He didn’t notice his vision was getting blurred as he began to bite hard his lower lip and hyperventilate. He jumped all at once on Eddie and began to savagely assault that bearded face with kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Slimy black tentacles wrapped around the two robust-bodied boys. Keeping them from getting apart. Trapped. Stuck. They weren’t going to complain about it though.

“Flash…” Eddie was about to kiss his topping soldier.

“Wait.” The latter looked up, then glanced at the bedroom’s door. “We’ve just made quite the yelling contest. Maybe Dylan is awake now.”

Eddie didn’t even try to hold back his sigh of pure annoyance.

“Darling, could you please be the sweetest symbiote in the universe and check if my little brother is safe and soundly asleep and so sure he won’t hear the moans and pleas of our PE teacher?”

“What?” Flash sounded offended.

The helpful symbiote stretched away and slipped through the door keyhole. They found Dylan still profoundly asleep but a bit shivering. They grabbed an edge of the blanket to cover the boy with and crawled closer to see if he wasn’t having any nightmare. Nothing. They rubbed against Dylan’s hair and softly purred before coming back to the sofa.

**Dylan’s still sleeping. He won’t wake up.**

“Good. Now we can get back to the  _ moaning PE teacher _ ?” Flash glared at Eddie with blazing bolts in his eyes. 

“Oh come on. Look at us. You’re clearly the bottom one.”

“Maybe I can remind you **_I_ ** am on top of  **_you_ ** right now? And regarding our muscles mass, I’m obviously outweighing you.”

“Ladies first then.” Eddie teased him.

“You mean I’ll lead the dance. Like a real man.”

“We’ll see that.”

“You will.” Flash concluded before he kissed the blond soft beard. It tickled but also felt fluffy. He carried on with kissing his boyfriend’s throat. It switched on a tiny whimper slipping out of Eddie’s lips.

“Eddie? Was it-?”

“Shut up.” The blushing host gritted his teeth.

“So that’s a yes.” Flash smiled before he kissed the tender throat and made his partner whine again.

**Eddie always makes these noises when we do it together.**

“Reaaally?” Flash formed a predator grin.

“F-Fuck you.”

The ex agent Venom harassed the poor throat with more kissing and licking.

“Ah… fuck… s-stop…”

“Oh, who’s pleading now?”

“I hate you…”

“But you seem to love my mouth. And I’ll make you loving it more.”

After an umpteenth kiss on Eddie’s now wet throat, Flash went down his own trail of kisses until a sparsely hairy nipple. Large. Faded pink. Slightly glistening. Soft-looking. Would it taste like…? The curious ex soldier dared a couple of slow gentle licks on it; fanning on his stubborn boyfriend’s cute moans. Yep. It almost tasted like a marshmallow. With much less sugar. He kept on savoring that tiny vulnerable piece of flesh along with Eddie’s sighs and a warm hand in his hair as he couldn’t help thinking it’d taste so much better with icing sugar, or better, with melted chocolate. Yes, that would… What the fuck was he fantasizing about now? Chocolate? That rather was his space buddy’s likes. Flash looked at the other nipple. Which wasn’t so lonely or available for his symbiotic friend was enjoying licking it as well. So that where this chocolate dream was from. Oh well, maybe he should try it someday.

“Are you two… taking me-” Eddie started before he yelped and his chest fell prey to small twitches. “... for… for a giant… popsicle?” He attempted to joke in order to repress an imminent and loud moan. His other’s tongue had always felt goddamn good on his skin; now he was also blessed with the gifted one of Flash. What kind of good deed had he ever accomplished to deserve so much pleasure? 

The topping teacher noticed the little of liquid leaking from Eddie’s eyes and mouth. Was he that skilled? On his first time with a guy? Even if that part didn’t differ much from when he did it with girls. Sha Shan and Betty had less furry bodies though. No, the main difference with girls was Flash truly was attracted this time. Sexually attracted. He had stopped to punch gay boys long ago. It was only after Spider-man, and so Peter, saved his life many times, sometimes even princess-carried him, the former quarterback had realized he actually was gay too. And yet, he had never dared to even try it with a guy. Even if he was more than spoilt for choice in the army! Flash remembered a lot of his mates had “asked him out”. But he had always declined. Because serving sounded more important to him than being shagged by a friend in the bushes? Because he lamely vowed to remain chaste for the good one? Maybe until he met his Klyntar friend, Flash was secretly hoping Peter might let him… The said Klyntar sharply slapped him.

“Ow! What the heck?”

**_No Peter. Only Eddie._ ** They warned, almost threatened through their milky white eyes, carefully telepathically speaking to Flash only while their submissive host was too busy sighing and quivering.

“Wha… what are you… talking ab-?”

Host who didn’t have the time to finish his sentence for two pairs of teeth sank into his swollen nipples. He tried to silently groan instead of shrieking. His tears grew thicker. What the fuck? They didn’t take him for a popsicle, they took him for a goddamn steak! It hurt like hell, so why was his manhood swelling and standing?

_ Fuck! They’re gonna bite them off. They’re gonna bite them off! _

This thought terrified him as much as it turned him on. He noticed only now he was wheezing a little.

“Eddie? You alright?” The back from the dead agent sounded worried.

**We weren’t going to actually eat you, Eddie.** His alien other tried to comfort him.

He laughed at that line.

“You know I would let you, darling…” He smiled. “Just milk me off first. We’ll see the rest later.”

**But… you don’t produce milk. Is that why you sometimes buy milk?**

This time, it was Flash who burst into laughter.

**Why do you laugh?**

“He won’t laugh for long when our boy wakes up and see his daddies doing things not fit for underage eyes.” Eddie reminded the giggling ex soldier.

“Pff! You’re not funny, Brock. Besides, I’ve never heard you laugh before”

“Maybe cause you’re not funny either, Thompson.” Eddie retorted.

“Oh yes, I am.” Flash asserted. “Buddy, do you remember when we…” He started to whisper into the invisible ear of the symbiote who soon nodded and merged with their warrior host’s jaw and mouth.

“And so? What’s the funny thing?” Their dubitative host asked.

“This.” **This.** Flash and symbiote answered as a long, thick, slimy and familiar tongue slowly rolled out of the ex agent Venom’s mouth.

Eddie’s body couldn’t help shuddering and feeling more and more turned on. His other’s tentacles felt divine on and inside him, but that tongue, that fucking demonic tongue! It outperformed everything. As usual, Eddie couldn’t help feeling a bit of apprehension but also an enormous urge in front of that kinky tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash attacked once again Eddie’s submissive throat this time with a long, wet, warm alien tongue. The bottoming host huffed out a low moan of bliss. Yes, that familiar warm, wriggling tongue. It gently caressed him from his throat to his awaiting crotch while his soldier boyfriend’s rough hands were slowly sliding down his flanks until reaching Eddie’s legendary hips.

“Look at you, Brock. A true Beyonce.” Flash glowed.

**Bootylicious? We know that tune!** The symbiote exclaimed.

“Ugh! Really, Flash?” Eddie groaned. “You should slow down your listening of sissy tunes.” He poked fun but secretly felt flattered.

“We’ll see who the sissy is once we  **bite your dick off** !” The alien covered the ex agent Venom’s face.

“Try me, babe.”

Eddie’s pants and undies soon flew away.

What Flash saw sucked his breath out. His heart raced.

_ Oh my god… Is that… monster real? _ He wondered as he kept gazing at Eddie’s Nessie.

**Eddie’s not a monster!** The enamored Klyntar rose up.  **Apologize!**

“What the…?” The clueless bottom began.

“The monster is not Eddie!” Flash protested. “It… it is…” He stared back at the thick creature, laying between his boyfriend’s thighs.

Eddie looked at the same spot. Then at his top. He proudly smirked.

“Are you actually impressed, mister day-savior?”

“A-As if!” Flash looked away.

“You can keep staring. It won’t bite you.”

**Not even if I bond with it.**

Great. Now Flash was picturing Eddie’s dick with alien teeth embedded within. He stared back at it. The flesh monster didn’t display teeth. He came closer. And felt his own manhood swelling and boiling inside his pants. He had never… done that. He had just seen other men doing it, most of time his war mates. But the size of his mates’ dicks was… standard. This one was abnormally huge! Would it… fit in?

**It doesn’t have to fit in whole! You can use my tongue, remember?** The thoughts-invading symbiote made said tongue wiggle.

Flash’s cheeks flushed crimson.

Eddie remained silent but his man’s stick slightly throbbing signified way more than oral words.

_ Yes, please. Make it melt with your hot tongue. _

It was slowly standing up. Turned harder. Hotter. Eddie began to softly caress it when his teacher boyfriend caught his hand.

“Let me… let us try.” Flash stammered.

Eddie removed his hand. Desperately impatient for the smooth and burning touch of his other’s demonic tongue. His manhood was twitching in excitement.

_ Touch me. Touch me! _

He gasped at the small contact of Flash’s tongue on his shaft. He closed his eyes. He could feel his boyfriend’s hesitation in his gentle licks. It felt good nonetheless.

As the ex soldier was hearing Eddie’s soft sighs, he went a bit further. He licked the hot staff up to down, back up, feeling the tiny bulges of throbbing veins. He dwelled on the thickest one.

Eddie gasped again and squeaked. He’d always been convinced nothing could compare to Venom’s tongue. And yet…

Wait. Eddie actually liked it? Flash covered that huge manhood with more welcomed licks. He pictured he was licking an ice cream. A burning hot ice cream. But he’d make sure to make melt either way. 

Flash’s tongue grew thicker. Hotter. Longer. Way longer.

_ Yes. Yes! Yes! _

Venom’s monstrous tongue was coiling around Eddie’s shivering rod. 

“Oh fuck…” The bottoming host breathed.

His intimate club felt like trapped in a burning hot hammam. The glowing tip was already dripping with translucent ecstasy. His skilled other was rolling their thick tongue back and forth around his poor weak manhood. Eddie noticed Flash had started to touch himself. Maybe the ex agent Venom wanted his share of Klyntar heavenly licks.

“Don’t… tell me… you’ve never done it…” Eddie taunted the former soldier.

As a response, the symbiotic tongue sharply tightened around his dick. He suppressed a scream. After his crunched to death nipples, Flash and his other were going to crush and grind his shaft! A tear dropped down. It hurt. The blood was so roughly, wildly, brutally beating against the enormous and painfully thick tongue it couldn’t even throb. It was going to explode! Another tear.

“Oh God…” Eddie implored. “Stop...please…” He begged in tears.

**But you don’t want us to stop, Eddie. We can sense it.**

“Fuck!...” He admitted in his own words. 

They were right. It hurt as hell but it felt so goddamn good! His symbiotic partner knew exactly how to please him. Including sexually. The tentacle-like tongue’s grip grew tighter. The tip turned pinker and glistening wet. At this point, Eddie had stopped to think. He could only drool, sob and gracefully moan. The crushing tongue began to slowly move up and down, grinding every cell of Eddie’s secret stick. His fists clenched on the couch’s worn out fabric. Desperate screams were denied to leave his mouth. Then…

**Come, Eddie.**

The tip of the symbiote’s tongue slipped into his own trembling tip. In a few squeals, Eddie released it all while his manhood was released as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

Flash, Thompson, Agent Venom… He was cute, kind, selfless, brave… absolutely perfect! Like a...

“Angel… you’re an angel…” Eddie panted in stars-filled bliss, out of breath.

“I thought you didn’t believe in God anymore.” Flash teased.

“From time to time…” 

“I’m no expert… but I don’t think this is how faith works, sweetheart.”

“What if it is?” Eddie insisted.

Flash sighed as much out of annoyance as of amusement.

“Please teach the clueless layman I am, Reverend Brock.” He faked a curtsy.

“Cut that shit out, Thompson!” Eddie grinned as he shoved back his boyfriend.

“I had a zealous teacher!” Flash fought back, smiling as much. “But it seems he didn’t teach me everything about Heaven’s secrets!”

“Well you better throw away these bigoted teachings.” Eddie’s smile turned into a frown. “You’re the first with our other to know how much they can harm!.. How much they  _ did  _ harm.” He stared down the floor.

Flash grunted and lifted his boyfriend’s chin up.

“Not with that again.” He calmly enunciated. “I know I didn’t help back then but... you’re not Anti-Venom anymore, Eddie. That guy is gone.”

“You were such a better, more kind-hearted Anti-Venom either way…” Eddie half-whispered, half-daydreamt.

“It doesn’t matter! There is no Anti-Venom anymore! Whatever I could have said or thought about yours doesn’t change the fact  **_you_ ** have saved and healed people as well! And you have changed from since!”

A wide-eyed Eddie stared at Flash, startled by his sudden loud voice and so much support and kindness for him.

“Shit, I hope I didn’t wake up the boy.” Flash remembered Dylan still sleeping in the bedroom.

The black symbiote stretched out to check once more.

**Dylan still sleeping. No worries, Flash.**

“Thank you, bud. Eddie... do you really see me as an angel?”

“Let go, Thompson. It’s not important.”

Flash didn’t emphasize the fact Eddie suddenly was calling him by his family name again.

“It looked important to you. Faith seemed important to you.”

“I know! And I shouldn’t have attached so much importance to it! I know! I’ve managed to realize it without your input, thank you!”

**Don’t get angry, Eddie. Please. Don’t like it. Flash doesn’t mean any harm.**

“I…” Eddie almost froze. “I know. I know it, love. I know…”

Flash noticed the broad shoulders started quivering.

“I know it all. Yet… I never learn.” Eddie whimpered.

Flash hugged him.

“Still with the self-hatred, huh? Look, I’m just curious. I didn’t mean to pick on you.”

“I know. I know it...” Eddie hugged the veteran back. “...my angel.”

“I hardly see myself as an angel.” Flash blushed. “Just ask anyone who knows me.”

“Everyone who knows you  _ loves  _ you!”  **Everyone who knows you** **_loves_ ** **you!** Eddie and his alien spouse claimed at the same time.

“You sound so sure…”

“A dead guy can hardly see people at his own funeral, can he?” Eddie retorted.

Flash looked away.

“You have everything of an angel! You fight for what’s right, you’re kind, you’re charming, you save as many people as you can, even criminals! You’re a hero and everyone loves you, doesn’t that make you a literal angel?”

“Not everyone can love me, sweetie. A lot of people maybe, but not  _ everyone _ .”

“So it doesn’t count? Other people’s love doesn’t count if it doesn’t involve the whole humanity?”

“I never said that. You’re overthinking, babe. But people loving me doesn’t make me a celestial winged being.”

**We can help with that. We have acquired wings recently!** The symbiote happily grinned.

“Have you? That’s sweet buddy but your legs are more than enough. I just can’t ask you more. Especially when I’ve nothing to give in return.” Flash intensely gazed at his thighs and knees giving way to pure void. “I’ve never had anything to give you in return.”

**You don’t have to ask! And we expect nothing in return! We’ll give them to you because we love you! Because we want to make you happy!**

Flash’s vision turned blurred. He bit his lower lip. When was the last time someone had talked to him in such an adorable way? Tears ran along his cheeks.

**Flash? Why do you cry? You don’t like wings?** The clueless alien rubbed one tendril under his left eye.

“Sometimes...yes. But not on my back.” He joked before he leant forward to kiss the black noodle and Eddie. “I love you too. And to answer to your question Eddie, people’s love does count for me. Even if just a few people love me. Even if only one...” He glanced at the purring symbiote. “...or only two people love me.” He intensely stared in Eddie’s blue eyes. “Even if… I happen to hate myself. Sometimes.”   

Eddie almost jumped on him to deeply kiss him.

“Ah… are you sure you were talking about  _ you _ ?” He asked.

“Oh, certainty is so overrated.” Flash answered.

“You will answer me, soldier!”

“Dead men can’t talk!” 

Eddie caught him and kissed his cheek. He still couldn’t believe the same Flash Thompson he used to hate the guts of, try to kill and overall make the life of a true hell was loving him. Neither could he fully realize the fuzzy warm feeling he felt each time he thought about Flash actually came from him and not from their symbiote. Not entirely at least.

**Eddie thought of me as an angel too!** The said symbiote interrupted.  **I remember!**

Eddie’s face turned crimson.

“Really? Strange, you have no wings or bright halo.” Flash kidded although he saw the symbiote quite the same way. 

“Darling…”

**Eddie told me since I saved him from suicide in a church, I could only be an angel!** The Klyntar smiled.

“Eddie, you secretive scoundrel!” Flash smirked.

“A-As if it was a secret!” Eddie stuttered, blushing.

“Not such an atheist, are you?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Oh! I got it now! The only deity you believe in is that. little. guy.” Flash poked at the soft symbiote. “They’re your Messiah, huh?”

“Please, I feel like I’m watching some Monty Python shit.” Eddie never really liked  _ Life of Brian _ movie. Well, maybe that was because he was still a child and his father always repeated that movie was blasphemous. Maybe he should watch it again someday.

“You’re a witch, mister Brock! You’ve brought out your dead!” Flash jumped on Eddie before bursting in laugh.

**What’s Monty Python, Eddie?**

“Bunch of actors. Way funnier than Sir Thompson here.” Eddie softly punched in Flash’s shoulder. “Isn’t my… our darling also an angel to you?” He asked while he knew well the answer.

“An angel? I don’t know. But they surely were my savior.” Flash stroked the symbiote’s head. “Sure, there were Betty, Peter, Sha Shan, Andi… but if this cutie hadn’t been there... “ He deeply sighed. “I don’t know where I’d have ended.”

**We’re happy to have met you too, Flash. You’re our space knight. Our space hero.**

“Do you never stop being adorable?”

**We could ask you the same, Flash.**

Flash chuckled.

“Does the  _ ‘we _ ’ also include our Californian bear here?”

“What do you think?” Eddie kissed him again.

“Ah… I think you see as an angel everyone who loves you.”

“Maybe I do.”

Flash cupped his bearded face.

“Do you hate yourself that much?”

“I have few reasons to do otherwise.”

“Hey. I’ve also done not very pretty things I’m not proud of, ok? We’ve all done so.”

“I think I’ve done a little bit worse than the average human being.” Eddie grumbled.

“So what? Does your past matter more than your present?”

“What?”

“You want to change, right? You  _ ARE  _ trying to change, right? Why wouldn’t that matter?”

“Flash…” Eddie’s eyes lit up.

“It wasn’t just empty rhetorical when I said we’re alike! Look, we even have the same hair color! We both lived with a difficult father, we both had a car accident including children, we both had a shitty temper, both been through depression, both killed people, both have an older sister, both lost our wives, both used to be closeted jocks, both fell in love with a space symbiote, both trying to save people despite the fact we see ourselves as monsters…” Flash didn’t notice he’s been crying. “...are you my clone or something?” He whimpered.

“If you were my clone, I couldn’t love you so much.” Eddie replied before he took Flash’s lips to passionately kiss them.

“Eddie-”

He cut him off with another fiery kiss.

“The main difference is people loved you.” The tabloid reporter added.

“The main difference is  **_I_ ** had people to help me! You didn’t. And I’m sorry I didn’t help you sooner.”

“You  _ did  _ try to help lots of times. It’s just I’ve always refused. That shitty temper and all…”

“Well not so shitty now, is it?” Flash brightly smiled.

“Not when I have two sweet angels just for me.”

“Maybe I will ask for these wings actually.” 

The blessed hero and his joyful alien friend kissed their blonde teddybear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutie Pie Thompson meets a familiar spider.

Flash knew he shouldn’t go outside, at least not without hiding his face (mask, scarf, symbiote…). Being resurrected had already shaken up Andi -and very few things usually upset the girl, especially after gaining her power to summon Hell itself- he didn’t want to mindblow his family or friends who thought him dead. Still, being locked up inside wasn’t his cup of tea. And it was Eddie’s turn to spend intimate time with their gooey friend. After all that Klyntar abyss God shit, they deserved some time together. Even if the undead soldier still missed not being one with the symbiote anymore. Him alone that is. He didn’t have any scarf or mask, let alone money to buy it. Then like the bold and reckless warrior he was, Flash had gone out at his own risks. Luckily, Philly was a large city. But he and his little family should eventually move. A few people -not all very honorable- still knew him here; also they weren’t that far from New York, where all his friends and family lived in. 

 _I’ll just have a little stroll in that park and I’ll go back home. Not like I can go far with these metal scraps anyway._ He thought.

Granted, with these half-rusty prosthesis he and his husbands managed to find, he barely could put one foot in front of the other without expecting to crash down. Just for that reason, he wished he had the symbiote with him all the time instead of having to share. But that wouldn’t be fair for his alien pal or for Eddie. He spotted a bench and sat down. A few days ago, he was brought back from literal Hell, fought a hardcore brainwashing alien god, fell in love with an ex-foe, kind of kidnapped a small boy -surely for the boy’s own good but still… all this to end up on a park bench, staring at trees and birds. As if none of that ever happened. Flash sighed. He thought it probably was for the greater good. He started to doze off. And remembered when he’d told Peter he’d leave NY for Philadelphia. That was on a bench too. Well, Peter was on the bench while he was in that cursed wheelchair…

 

“Flash?” A familiar voice pronounced his name in a quite shocked tone.

“Mm?” He opened one eye. Then blinked. “Who…?”

“My God, is it…? Is it really you, Flash?” The blurry-shaped guy insisted.

“Who the hell are y-? Pe-Peter?”

“Bu-But I saw you…! You were… Your funeral! I-I was… We…” Peter stammered out of sheer panic.

“Shit. Shit! You shouldn’t have seen me!” The iron-legged stroller lamented.

“How are you… H-How did you…?? You’re… you’re dead!”

“Looks like I’m not. Not anymore.” Flash vaguely explained.

“Not-? Not anymore? What does that mean?”

“Means what it means, Peter.” He wobbled up and put his hands down his pockets. “Forget what you’ve just seen. Bye.”

“You shittin’ me, how can I forget you??” Peter screamed and gripped on Flash’s arm.

“Let go, dammit! And shut the fuck up! I am dead! I’ll always be dead! Swinging between buildings at night must do things to your bookworm brain! Maybe you got too ‘ _high’_ today! Beat it! I must go lay back in my coffin!”

“You jerk!” Peter slapped him. “You…! You can’t fucking joke about…! I… I saw you die! After you’ve saved me! After you’ve saved everyone!”

Flash noticed fiery tears rolling out of his friend’s eyes.

“Sorry you had to see that. Or me today. Shit, I never should’ve gone out.” He grumbled.

“But… how?” Peter almost squeaked.

“Oh you know…” The awkward ex soldier sighed. “The power of Hell and stuff…”

“You’re kidding me…”

Flash stared at him and snapped his fingers. His blue eyes turned into silver white as his hair started to blaze up. Peter also noticed a crimson pentagram carved into Flash’s chest.

“Please don’t wait for me to burn the park.” The Hell-mark holder warned him as more flames rose up from the ground.

“Ok, I believe you!” Peter admitted as Flash’s appearance got back to normal. “Jeez…”

“And you? Aren’t you supposed to be in NY?” Flash almost accused him.

_Being undead is worse than being alive._

“Well, local heroes told me there was a new species of creepy emaciated symbiote, so… As you know my passion for symbiotes, I came up here to check.”

“Well too late, Petey. **_I’_ **ve taken care of the creepy chap.” The hellbound show-off claimed. He avoided to mention Eddie or his own symbiote buddy to Peter. He had already screwed up enough for today.

“You did?”

“Hey, am I a soldier or not?” Flash displayed his characteristic grin.

“The fairest of- I mean! The best of them all.” Peter smiled back. “But you know you’re not just… that. You’re a hero. You’re a great hero, Flash.”

The blonde hero blushed. How many would call him a hero, god dammit? He wasn’t a hero! Peter, Spider-man was a hero! Not him!

“Please no. You are… Spidey’s a hero. Not a little punk like me.” Flash replied.

“Oh don’t you give me your depressed guy’s speech again!” Peter gripped the collar of his shirt. “If I asked all the guys who fought with you and even against you, they’d ALL agree with me! And I’ll kick the butt of those who’d dare not to!” He sobbed.

“Peter…”

Never, not even in his wildest dreams Flash would have heard Spider-man talk, no, praise him that way!

“I… I couldn’t tell you… because you’d fucking died!... S-so… while I still have you… I’ll tell you now!” The web-slinger cried out.

The ex agent Venom’s face heated up. Nothing to do with hellfire though.

_Peter, do you actually…?_

His spider friend bit his quivering lip. Peter clearly gathered all his physical strength not to explode in tears.

“You’re the best hero I’ve ever met! The best of bests! I’ve never met... such a brave and selfless guy like you before! You’ve... sacrificed your life to save people! You keep on fighting... even when you know... you can only die a painful death!... Spider-man may have inspired you... but I tell you, Eugene Flash Thompson, right now…!” Peter glared at him with eyes full of raging bolts and glittering tears. “ **_You_ ** have inspired Spider-man! **_You_ ** … are my hero! And **_I_ **’m…!” He groaned. “...your number one fan!” He asserted at last, still not letting go of his grip.

Flash was lost for words. Never in his life would he have dared to hope hearing Peter, let alone Spider-man, talk to him that way. That’s it. He really had fucked up with poor Peter’s emotions by casually showing up outside.

“Pe-Peter, I…”

“Shit, I love you.” The spider mumbled before he crushed his lips on his fighter friend’s.

At that moment, Flash died again. His cerebral faculties at least. Peter Parker, his high school crush, his hero, the guy he’d been adoring and worshipping for years was… kissing him? Parker, Spider-man loved him? Since when? Since the Red Goblin? Since his legless return from war? Since even before all of that? Shit. Flash had been dreaming about that sweet outcome between him and his hero for eons but… It was wrong. Peter was married now. And _he_ was in a relationship with a man who contained countless stories of resent against Spider-man. In spite of it, Flash was kissing Peter back with all the passion he could give, hugging him tight.

_Fuck it! I still love you! I still love you!_

Parker was the man of his dreams since ever! Neither Mary-Jane or Eddie were there, so he could enjoy that once in a lifetime chance, couldn’t he? How many times had he yearned to kiss Peter or Spider-man? To thank him for saving him? For staying by his side when he was alone? For having helped him to become a decent man and a great fighter? He owed Peter everything but Peter was the one to call him, Flash, a hero? It was so... wrong!

 _Shit. Even after what you’ve done to my alien angel…! I love you! I love you so much! Even if you’re still deeply stupid! Who else than a stupid moron like you to call me a hero? If you only knew… how much of a hero you are, you always were, to me! How brave and selfless_ **_you_ ** _are! Stupid stupid puny Parker!_

The war veteran noticed only now, as he was internally cursing his childhood hero, he was crying. Peter didn’t give him time to pull back and cupped his cheek with his hand. His bare hand. His warm hand. It didn’t make the ex soldier’s tears stop. Quite the opposite. Flash must have died during the fight against Knull and had been granted access to Heaven. His Heaven. Well, not quite. There’d be no Heaven for Flash without Eddie and their adorable Klyntar partner.


	7. Chapter 7

“FLASH??” **FLASH??**

He heard two loud, appalled and shockingly familiar voices. He broke the heated kiss and looked up, scared. He was right to feel so.

“Eddie Brock? The fuck are you doing h-?” Peter scorned.

“The fuck are **_YOU_** doing, Parker???” Eddie stormed back, out of control. “AND YOU, FL **ASH** **TH** OM **PSO** N? **??** ” The symbiote wrapped around Eddie’s whole body, displayed his long, sharp, drool-dripping fangs and roared his abysmal rage out.

The bystanders started to shriek and run away.

“ **YOU LIED! YOU BETRAYED US!!!** ” Venom bellowed, slamming Flash against a large tree. “ **YOU** **SAID YOU LOVED US! SAID YOU’D CHOOSE US OVER THE SPIDER!! YOU LIED!!!** ” They gripped tighter around the ex space agent’s throat.

“N-No… I… I did not…” 

“Let him go at once, Brock!!!” Peter screamed. “Put him down!! Let him fucking go or I’ll swear I’ll-!” He cursed.

“D-Don’t… Don’t you lay… one finger… on ‘em… Peter!” Flash managed to pronounce despite the large thick alien hand crushing his neck.

“But they’ll kill you!!” His spider friend panicked.

Flash stared into the not so blank eyes of his lover. Yes. That was what Eddie was. What Venom was. His lover. How? How could he have stabbed them in the back like that? He was sincere when he told them he’d choose them over Spider-man. And yet… he couldn’t have resisted. Peter kissing him on his own will. How could he, the founder of Spider-man club, have resisted such a sweet miraculous treat? Even while already having the most wonderful boyfriends ever? The resurrected warrior cried again. Not out of joy this time.

“No, they won’t.” He whispered, right into Venom’s milky eyes that widened at once.

“Flash, for God’s sake!” Peter screeched out.

Even if they were going to kill him, Flash wouldn’t mind it. He’d been the worst with them. As he’d been the worst with every single of his exes: Felicia, Betty, Sha Shan… And if only his ex lovers counted to prove his shitty behavior with people… Peter also was a good example. To his surprise, Venom softened his grip. Flash thought hearing a low gasp from the alien mouth.

“Venom?” He dared.

Oh no. What were they doing? No!  _ What the fuck?? _

**We’re killing Flash, Eddie!! We’re killing him!! Stop!! Stop!!!**

Venom at last removed his hand from Flash’s throat.

**Flash is our lover, Eddie! He’s our husband! Our hero! Our angel! Don’t kill him!**

Eddie’s shocked gasp was so loud it removed the symbiote mask from his face. No. He had… He had almost killed… Oh God, he almost killed… Just like he’d hit Dylan before… But now he didn’t have the excuse of a brain fucked-up by a Klyntar god. He’d just tried kill the man he loved… on his own will! Worse, a painful flow of regret coming from Flash through their symbiotic connection was added to Eddie’s huge, heavy own. 

_ I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m sorry, Venom. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have! I’ve behaved like a jerk! Like a weak, stupid jerk! I’m sorry!  _ Eddie could hear in his head.  _ It’s true I still love Peter… and I’m sorry, so sorry for it! But… I’d never, ever leave you for him! Of course you can’t believe me but…  _ Eddie opened his eyes, hoping he would hear less of that tearful, painful voice… but then saw a sobbing Flash right in front of him!

“I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have gone out. I’m sorry…” The confused ex agent stuttered and clumsily shook his bowed down head.

It hurt like hell to admit his boyfriend still loved that damn Parker in addition to hear said boyfriend confirming it, but to realize he almost killed his beautiful, his beautiful cutie pie… it hurt a thousand, a million, a billion times more! There was not one single valid reason to kill his angelic Flash! Eddie just was a sickly jealous bitch! He didn’t deserve the love of such a pure and benevolent being! He didn’t deserve the love of anyone!

“Eddie…” Flash wept.

**Eddie, talk to him.**

“Eddie, I’m sorry.” Flash repeated. “I… I’d understand if…”

The blonde bodybuilder jumped on him and crushed him against his solid chest. Hugged him tight.

**Don’t let him go, Eddie. He’s our precious Flash.**

_ Yes, love. He is. He is! _

Flash quickly hugged him back in his arms. Digging his fingers into the black substance. Deeply inhaled. Buried his nose in Eddie’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so terribly sorry.”

Tears endlessly pouring, he wondered if he shouldn’t run away. Far away. Away from Eddie, from his beloved symbiote, from his adored Peter. The furthest being… the Hell pit he’d been brought back from. That way, he could finally disappear from everyone’s life, finally stop hurting the people he loved… Mephisto had been clear, if -or rather  _ when _ \- the space agent comes back, it’ll be forever. The devil wasn’t the kind to indiscriminate and benevolently give powers to his… signatories.

And for once, Flash wouldn’t need the help of booze or of war or of a symbiote to get there. He’d just have to summon the Hellfire master himself and ask him to take him back. And that’s it.

“Flash!” Peter urged his new crush, concerned to death. “A-Are you-?”

“Don’t talk.” The weeping veteran replied in a blank voice. “Please… Just don’t.”

Spiderman, no, Peter Parker was aghast by that scene. Flash deserved better, so much better than that psychopath Eddie Brock! As for the symbiote, Peter had given up his… narrow ideas about it. But it wasn’t like the Spider trusted it for the alien still remained unpredictable. But one thing was sure: symbiotes were a LOT less dangerous when  _ not  _ bonded to violent and disturbed criminals like Eddie! What was so likeable in Eddie to have at least two people in love with him? If MJ was to attack Peter like  _ that  _ after she saw him kissing Flash -shit, he still hadn’t realized it, he fucking kissed Flash Thompson! And loved it!-... he really would consider a divorce. Or a very intense and long couple therapy to the very least. Yeah… even if she was to react, to overreact like Eddie. Peter sighed. He started to understand Flash’s reaction to Eddie’s attempt murder on him. 

MJ, it’s my fault! I never should have kissed Flash! Don’t be sorry for trying to strangle me to death! 

Yeah, even in Peter’s mind it sounded a bit surreal. But still, he’d do anything to minimize the seriousness of such an act because it’d come from the woman he loves and be directed to his life, which he considered less important than his wife’s. Even if any clear-minded human being would call him crazy or masochistic.

Yet, MJ had never brutally murdered anyone or blamed the whole world but her for all the bad things happening to her; not to the extent of turning into a spree-killer. But now wasn’t time for philosophy! Spider-man had to save his friend. From his… ugh!... To realize Eddie freaking Brock was Flash’s boyfriend was a hard pill to swallow for Peter. One day they try to kill off each other, another day they hug and kiss each other. If Flash was in love with Spidey, the guy indeed spent a lot of time and strength to punch his love into Peter’s face.  Closer to the couple -trio?- tightly squeezed into each other’s embrace, he wanted to ask his veteran friend if he was ok; but decided not to talk when he saw a deep frown, red eyes and soaking tears on Flash’s face. What could he say? “Stay away from that maniac! You can’t stay with a guy who just tried to kill you!”? Peter knew it wasn’t that simple. Especially with people like Flash and Eddie. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Almost smothered by Eddie’s large and soft shoulder, Flash was scared as hell to let go of his boyfriend. To hear him apologize, hear him self-flog again, to see him run away, heavy with guilt… while _he_ was to blame! Through their symbiote’s link, he knew Eddie was thinking the same. 

_You’re not to blame. I am. I am a monster, not you._

The former space agent also yearned to beg Spiderman not to touch, not to hurt his boyfriends. Flash was more than thankful to Peter, to his hero for wanting to save him, for worrying about him but… he wasn’t sure of what he’d do if Spiderman tried to kill or lock up in a sordid cold lab his beloved alien savior again. Neither did he want his hot-tempered but tender black bear far from him. 

“Don’t touch ‘em…” He managed to mumble.

“Flash?” Spidey asked, to check if he’d actually heard something.

“Don’t… ugh. Run away, Peter.” A tear rolled over the cheek of the former galaxy guardian.

“Wha-? No! I-”

“Run. Away.” Flash repeated, firmly; and helplessly remembering his first watching of the Lion King. “And never… never come back.” He pleaded. But unlike Scar, he wanted Peter away not to have him killed later, on the contrary, it was to protect him from Eddie; and to protect Eddie and their symbiote from Peter. He wailed. Why did he have to deeply love two people who hated each other?

“No, love…” A husky voice whispered in his ear. “We… _I_ should run away.”

“Eddie…” **Eddie?**

“You love him. You love… Spiderman.” Venom’s host gritted his teeth in frustration. “That’s not… my call to keep you from that. Let alone to…” He muffled a sob.

_To kill you due to that._

“Parker… treated you better than _I_ ever did… than I ever will.”

The web-weaver couldn’t help agreeing a bit with that.

Flash tried to wipe his own tears.

“E-Eddie, I-I’ve already told you I-” He stammered.

“You’d choose an early and painful death over a guy way better than me??” His boyfriend screamed.

 _You bet he would._ Peter bitterly thought.

“I think… I’ve already done that before.” Flash glimpsed at a saddened human spider.

 _You’re too sweet for your own good, Thompson._ Peter regretted.

“There’s NO way…!” Eddie cupped the space angel’s face in his large hands and bumped their foreheads against each other. “NO way I’d let you do that again!” He claimed.

“No you wouldn’t.” Flash softly repeated. “But… from what I’ve just seen,... there’s no need of Spidey or any superhero… to stop my early and painful death from happening.” He looked back at his big boyfriend and smiled.

_Even if it was your most basic right to kill me after what I did to you._

Peter stopped breathing.

Eddie’s eyes widened like saucers; then were shut again as his body started to jolt with fresh tears. He hugged his Heaven soldier back.

_No, it wasn’t me, my love. It was our other who-_

**It was** **_both_ ** **of us, Eddie.**

_Darling…_

**We** **_both_ ** **love Flash, don’t we?**

_Yes. Yes! We both do!_ They hugged Flash tighter.

**He loves us back!**

_But he loves Parker too. What i-what if Parker was sing-?_

**You know, you** ** _feel_** **Flash would still choose us! Eddie… let’s give us another chance.** The symbiote pleaded.

“Yeah… another one thousand-thirteenth chance…” Eddie wryly smiled.

“You remind me of someone…” Flash’s eyes gleamed with affection.

“A someone way more amazing than me.” Eddie added before he tenderly kissed his love warrior.

Spiderman had been caught off guard. Yes, as a matter of fact, Eddie just had saved Flash. From his own wrath, yes, but Peter guessed it still counted. Maybe Eddie Brock wasn’t beyond salvation after all. Despite that, he thought a few strolls in Philadelphia from time to time wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? :3


End file.
